Cecile's Message to D
A message to D from Cecile Romani. The format of this message is unknown whether it is a physical written/typed letter, various forms of electronic messaging, or some other means. Reads as follows: D, you will have to excuse me for addressing you in this manner even though I’ve never met you....I’m Cecile. I work as a technician in the Mars capital city of Wells. My feelings are all mixed up...I’m so scared it seems my heart should’ve stopped a long time ago. Yet I’m calm. That’s because of you, D. Because I know you’re coming. Since I was a child, I’ve had the ability to see the future. Some would call it a curse. I’ve seen you with a shadowy figure looming over you, delivering this message. That’s why I know your name, D. That’s what He called you. What a lovely name it is. Besides you, I’ve seen other things… horrible things. I’ve seen horrible things that are going to happen here. I’ve also seen that day that you come to make it right. The day you’re going to kill me. But let’s start with the day I arrived. Franz Weaver was one of the best engineers on Mars, but everyone was expected to be a jack-of-all-trades. It was the key to our survival. For example, I saw myself in the communications bay with Franz when I was seventeen. You can say it only happened because I saw it, but in the end, it doesn’t matter. The visions come to me against my will, appearing in my brain out of sequence, but always inevitable. But what followed....I saw a year before that, not yet knowing who he was. D, you can imagine what it was like for the next few weeks. Bedlam. Every colonist with family on Earth demanded a trip home. Only a few could go, but I knew Franz would be one of them. I never heard his reply. It was drowned out by the vision. I saw him on Earth, or rather, I saw his cold, still body. The man I loved was going to die. The fateful day arrived... I’d kept my distance until then. Paralyzed by the certainty of it. If I told him that I could see the future and that I saw a vision of his death on Earth- he’d think I was a desperate, jealous lunatic. And it wouldn’t change a thing. What would you have said D?What do you say to someone who marches toward their death? To someone whose fate is sealed? To someone you’ll never see again? What else can you say? Over two years had passed since the nuclear war. The sporadic communication we had with Earth had long dropped into dead silence. We all believed the Earth was destroyed, but still I manned my post. Until the one day, that changed everything forever....for the first time I felt the weight of destiny shifting in my direction. My vision was wrong. My excitement overtook me. Two things I never thought possible happened. Franz had returned to me, and the future has been changed. If I hadn’t been so excited, I might have noticed how cold he was. Or realized that I couldn’t hear his heartbeat...and that my vision was not wrong after all. Category:Technology